


Full Moon

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The moon used to fill Chiara with dread.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lua Cheia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843027) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 06 - The Moon.

The moon used to fill Chiara with dread.

Even when it wasn't a full moon, it was a constant reminder that her curse was ever present, that she was always a werewolf.

It wasn't easy, constantly hearing that she was a monster, when she knew that wasn't truth.

She had never hurt anyone, and she never would, the wolfsbane potion made sure of that, but even with it she had to spend the full moon nights alone, hiding, fearing that someone would find her and attack her for no other reason other than she was a werewolf.

She could never sleep when she was a wolf, she was always afraid that if she fell asleep, she would lose control, even though she knew that wasn't how the potion worked.

She was doomed to be alone.

Until _she_ came along.

The same girl that had defended her when they barely knew each other, that refused to look at her with prejudice.

The girl that timidly approached her, one day in their third year, to say, "I'm an animagus now, so I was wondering if you wanted some company during the full moon?" as if being able to be there was cause enough for her to stay.

Chiara almost said no that first time, afraid that she might hurt her even though the potion kept her under control and werewolves didn't harm animals, and by extension, animagus. But she had been alone for so long that she couldn't bring herself to refuse.

Which was how she spent every full moon from that day until their graduation in the company of a cat that was never afraid of her.

The only problem with that was, Chiara couldn't help but fall in love in her, but despite all the help that she gave Chiara, she didn't seem to really notice her.

When the Celestial Ball came along, and she invited the most popular girl in their year, not once even talking to Chiara about the dance, that's when she knew that she never stood a chance.

The nights of full moon were all that she was ever going to get.


End file.
